1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a fuel cell system and a fuel cell power managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an environmentally friendly alternative energy technology to generate electrical energy from a material, such as hydrogen that is abundant, and is highlighted along with solar cell technology. In general, the fuel cell has a large impedance so as to have a low response speed with respect to a load change. In order to account for this, a chargeable secondary cell is mounted in a fuel cell system, which is currently being developed.
The fuel cell system may be divided into a system for a constant voltage operation, a system for a constant current operation, and a system for a constant power operation. In general, the system for the constant current operation of the fuel cell is arranged with a current limiting device in a direct current/direct current (DC/DC) converter so as to prevent an output current of the fuel cell from being lower than a selected current.